About Jongdae
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Dengarkanlah cerita kami tentang Jongdae. Dibalik personanya diatas panggung, ia sangat peduli pada kami. Dan ini cerita kami tentang Jongdae. /OT12 FRIENDSHIP&BROMANCE/ [Dengan hint romance disana-sini kekekeke] Mind to RnR?


Aku bersyukur mempunyai Jongdae dalam hidupku. Tanpanya mungkin aku bisa kehilangan kewarasanku. Aku memang beruntung, mempunyai Jongdae di sisiku.

**About Jongdae © sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: Dengarkanlah cerita kami tentang Jongdae. Dibalik personanya diatas panggung, ia sangat peduli pada kami. Dan ini cerita kami tentang Jongdae. /OT12 FRIENDSHIP&BROMANCE/**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: drabble!fic.**

**Length: 1/11**

**.**

**.**

Kris's Pov.

Banyak yang salah paham terhadap member-memberku.

Salah satunya mungkin Jongdae. Ia dijuluki sebagai troll oleh fans kami. Walau itu benar, di dorm ia jauh dari kata 'troll' ataupun kejahilan lain.

Setelah showcase kami di China, Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang masuk ke kamarnya yang ia bagi bersamaku, walau aku tidur di kamar Tao dan Xiumin. Ia jarang makan malam bersama. Para member sempat cemas karena dia jarang makan.

Tetapi manager-_hyung_ berkata bahwa kita tidak harus mencemaskan Jongdae. Manager-_hyung_ bilang bahwa Jongdae akan makan saat dia lapar, dan akhirnya kami terbiasa dengan absen Jongdae saat makan malam.

Baru-baru ini Luhan melapor kepadaku, ia cemas dengan kesehatan Jongdae. Suatu malam, ia berkata; ia pernah melihat Jongdae di sofa, tertidur dengan buku berbahasa Cina dengan kue hadiah fans kami di meja.

Setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu, aku menjadi takut. Bagaimana kalau ia memang sakit? Dan dengan kecemasan ini, pada suatu malam saat semua member sedang terlelap; aku menghampirinya.

"Jongdae." Panggilku, dan ia menoleh dengan senyum di wajahnya. Aku tak perlu kaca pembesar untuk melihat sirat kelelahan di matanya.

"Kenapa_ ge_?" Ia bertanya. Suaranya serak seperti ia belum pernah minum baru-baru ini. Segera aku ambil gelas di dapur dan mengisinya lalu menyerahkannya. "Minumlah." Perintahku dan ia menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku baru saja minum tadi." Rengeknya. Aku menatapnya dan dia menghela napas. Ia meletakkan buku dengan huruf Cina disampulnya dan meminum air di gelas tersebut sampai habis.

"Tidak ada salahnya meminum banyak air." Ucapku dan dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Eh _gege _bisa tersenyum toh?" Ucapnya, mengejek. Aku hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan ia tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama kami tidak mendengar suara tawa tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chen?" Aku bertanya dan dia menatapku, lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Kita berada di dorm bukan dipanggung, Jiaheng-_ge_." Ia berkata mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapku, mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi sampai rambutnya tak berbentuk.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku Chen di dorm." Ia berkata balik lagi. "Aku benci nama itu. Nama asliku lebih terdengar enak untuk dilafalkan." Ucapnya, menjauhkan lenganku dari rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongdae?" Tanyaku. "Membaca." Jawabnya simpel dan aku hanya bisa menaikan alisku. "Bahasa Cina?"

"Tidak ada larangan yang berkata aku tidak boleh membaca buku bahasa Cina." Balasnya pintar. "Tetapi ini sudah larut malam Jongdae, besok kita masih mempunyai jadwal." Aku mencoba untuk merujuknya agar ia tidur.

"Ini sudah larut malam dan kau tidak berada di tempat tidurmu." Ia berkata lagi, mulutnya sekali-kali melafalkan kata-kata di buku tersebut.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Aku mengkhawatirkan-mu." Aku berkata dan aku dapat merasakan Jongdae menegang di sampingku.

"Semua member mengkhawatirkan-mu, Jongdae-ah. Luhan pernah melihatmu tertidur di sofa suatu malam. Apakah kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku dan ia mengangguk pelan, hampir tak terlihat.

"Istirahatlah." Ucapku sambil mengelus surai madu Jongdae dan ia tetap diam. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam. Tahu-tahu saja saat aku balik dan hendak ke kamarku, Jongdae kutemukan tertidur di sofa; buku Cinanya ditaruh di meja.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat Jongdae dengan kedua tanganku dan membawanya ke kamarku. Malam ini Zitao tidur bersama Xiumin karena permintaanya sendiri. Jadi hari ini Jongdae tidur bersamaku.

Aku menaruh bacannya yang sudah kurus di single bed yang digeser bersama. Setelah itu aku memegang lengannya. "Kau ternyata tidak makan seharian ya." Gumamku dan aku menyelimutinya.

Aku juga ikut tiduran di sampingnya. Tapi mataku tak tertutup. Sebagai _leader_ dari EXO M, aku harus perhatian dengan memberku. Jujur saja, selama ini yang menyita perhatian kami hanya lelaki yang tertidur di sampingku ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu dengan Xiumin-_ge_. Sebagai orang terdekat sekaligus pasangannya dalam Exo Official Pair, dia pasti tahu banyak. Terlebih Suho, ia juga dekat dengan Ch– Jongdae.

Aku melihat kearah Jongdae yang sedang tertidur lelap menghadapku. Untuk orang yang termasuk sebagai salah satu orang Korea dan masih susah beradaptasi dengan bahasa Cina, Jongdae melakukan pekerjaan cukup baik. Aku cukup yakin dia memang sengaja bangun tiap malam hanya untuk belajar bahasa Cina lebih baik.

Jika dia meminta sebenarnya, aku, Yixing, Luhan dan Zitao tidak akan keberatan untuk mengajarinya. Minseok yang juga orang Korea juga melakukan adaptasi yang cukup baik.

Dapat kurasakan lelaki disampingku bergerak dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia telah mendekat kearahku dan mengambil lenganku, lalu menjadikannya bantal. Aku terkekeh pelan dan hanya menariknya untuk mendekat. Udara di dorm cukup dingin untuk musim semi dan aku yakin lelaki yang hanya makan satu kali sehari ini merasa kedinginan. Jadi aku memeluknya.

_Sweet dreams, Jongdae-ya_.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Rega bercerita:

Aloha semua! Oke jadi gue tau gue udah bikin banyak fic tapi ini termasuk fic di daftar gue yang berjudul 'mesti di publish'.

Jadi menurut kalian apa? Keep or delete?

Kalo kalian masih gangerti plotnya, ini kurang lebih semacam perasaan para members ke main vocalist exo yang gabisa nari tapi manggil dirinya sendiri danching machine w Alias Kim Jongdae si Ustad Chen3

Anyway! Tebak deh next chap siapa hayooo? Gue kasih hadiah!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
